A New Friend
by LadyVukavo
Summary: A simple train ride can turn out to be dangerous, especially for a commoner such as Haruhi. Who will come to her rescue?  summary sucks and I apologize


Authors notes: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters

Haruhi Fujioka swayed slightly with the motion of the train, thinking about what she would make for supper tonight. One hand held onto the pole above her, to help her keep her balance, and the other hand held three grocery bags squished together. There were many people all around her, the train was quite full today, but she didn't really notice. Another young girl, of the same age, standing next to her did notice however. She tucked her shoulder length brunette hair behind her right ear as her dark green eyes swept around the train. She had been doing that since she had gotten on the train at the stop before Haruhi had. She had also noticed, immediately, the reaction Haruhi had gotten from a group of guys in their late teens or early twenties.

Haruhi looked up in surprise as she felt someone bump into her, and smiled at the girl next to her. The girl didn't apologize out right to Haruhi, but Haruhi could tell by the biting of the lower lip and downcast eyes that the girl was sorry. Her smile turned to a concerned frown as the girl looked behind them. She then watched the girl, who was still quite close to her, point to herself, than to Haruhi and made the running motion with her two fingers. Haruhi looked behind her for the first time and saw the group of guys behind her. She turned back to the girl as she stepped back from Haruhi and nodded that she understood.

As the train came to a stop a few minutes later, the doors opened and Haruhi grabbed the other girls hand and began to hurry out of the doors. She felt the girl pull her hand back and then shove Haruhi's midback as way to say hurry. She looked back to see the guys coming out. Haruhi ran, the girl only a few steps behind. They hurried out of the train station and down the street. Haruhi was relieved to find she recognized this neighborhood; she was only a few blocks from her apartment. She turned corners, took alleyways and every once in a while looked back to see if they were still being chased. She didn't hear as the girl following her fell to the ground, nor had she noticed that the girl was breathing heavily. She looked back once more after turning one corner and was about to turn another, her apartment just ahead, when she noticed that the girl was no longer behind her. She stopped and doubled over, breathing heavily and searching for the girl, waiting for her, willing for her to come running around the corner.

" Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Are you ok?" Asked a concerned voice. She turned her head and noticed the limo parked in front of her apartment complex and two figures. Mori stood stoically as ever, only showing concern in his eyes as he stood next to the limo, watching her. Honey was running over to him, his usually cheery boyish face showing nothing but concern. He stopped and asked again. "Are you ok Haru-chan? Why were you running like that?" "There were guys on the train, and another girl and I. We were running from them..she was..right behind me.." Haruhi said, looking once more at the corner and worried, as she still didn't see the girl.

Honey's face went dark as his bangs fell across his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. Mori walked over and then past. "Stay here Haru-chan, we'll be right back." Honey said as he followed Mori around the corner. They stopped for a second as they saw the girl standing shakily and dodge one of the guys as he tried to grab her, she stumbled and fell to her knees before rolling away as another went to grab her. There were five boys in all and honey and Mori took all of them out within five seconds. Honey then walked to the girl as she lay on her back, propped up on her elbows. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern etched once more on his face due to her heavy breathing and wheezing.

She watched as the five boys stood shakily and ran away. She then turned back to Honey and nodded. She touched her fingers to her chin and then pushed them towards him in the universal signing of Thank You. Honey looked at her in surprise for a second before smiling and turning to Mori. An unspoken message passed between the two and Mori quickly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. She cried out in surprise, which then brought looks of surprise to both Mori and Honey's faces, as they had assumed from the sign language that she was mute. She turned around as she heard footsteps and Haruhi came running around the corner. Haruhi stopped and smiled as she saw the girl was unharmed.

"We should take you two to the hospital, to make sure you guys are ok." Honey said happily. Haruhi was about to protest when Honey grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the limo, Mori following behind with the girl in tow. "She seems to be having trouble breathing and we want to make sure you are ok too Haru-chan." He explained. Haruhi looked back and noticed the girl was indeed having trouble breathing; her lips were even beginning to turn a slight shade of blue. Therefore, they hurried into the limo and to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse instantly brought a gurney for Mori to place the girl on. He did so gently and the nurse brought her into the back to be seen by a doctor. Mori and honey turned to look at Haruhi, frowning as they saw the guilty look on her face. Mori walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up curiously and then allowed him to steer her towards the waiting room seats. She sat down and told them what had happened from when the girl bumped into her, until she had run into Mori and Honey. Honey sat there swinging his legs back and forth, as his legs were too short to reach the floor, and Mori stood in silence. "It's ok Haru-chan, it wasn't your fault." Honey said with a comforting smile on his face. "Not your fault." Mori put in as confirmation.

Haruhi looked at the two of them, confused. "From the sounds of it, Haru-chan, she realized that you were in trouble and wanted to get you out of there. She knew the risks and she was willing to help. Besides, from the sounds of it, that was an asthma attack she was having, so she knew she wouldn't be able to run for very long." He explained. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Honey sempai is right, Haruhi." Haruhi looked up and saw Kyouya standing there, pushing up his glasses so that the light glinted off of them. There was a young boy standing behind Kyouya, with his parents behind him. "I got a call from the doctors, informing me you three were here, and then they told me who you had brought in. Coincidentally, Ms. Coleman's guardians were meeting with my family at the time, so it wasn't too much trouble finding them." He explained. "She apparently has a habit of noticing when there's trouble around her, and if she thinks she can help someone, she does. No matter the consequences to herself. She did this quite often back home in America, and the last time she did so to protect the Konichi family after her family's car collided with theirs." He continued. "Her mother and father both died on impact apparently, and the Konichi family felt responsible, so they brought her here and are trying to care for her. Though, if she keeps this up, she'll wind up getting herself hurt or worse, considering she knows next to nothing about this area and she doesn't even speak Japanese yet." He said coolly, turning to look at Ms. Coleman, who had just walked into the waiting room.

She frowned and bowed apologetically. She then looked up at Haruhi, Mori and Honey and smiled a nervous smile, as way of saying she was ok, and sorry for troubling them. Honey immediately jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her. He had every intent to make her feel welcome and comfortable by speaking English, and he knew Mori and Haruhi would follow his example. He smiled up at her and she smiled back down. She then looked to Haruhi and smiled sheepishly.

She then turned to the boy behind Kyouya, a question in her eyes and he smiled and nodded happily. He then stepped up next to her and looked at the others before bowing respectfully. His black bangs falling in front of his eyes before he stood up straight again. His hair was a buzz cut except for the bangs, that he easily tucked behind his ears once more to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was only nine years old, but he looked much older in his grey business suit.

"My name's Konichi, Koto and this is Beth." He said, waving his hand in Ms. Coleman's direction. Beth waved to them before smiling sheepishly once more, rubbing the back of her head self consciously with her left hand before bowing respectively towards them. She straightened up and then turned partially to face Koto and began to sign. The others watched on and listened as Koto translated.

"She says she's grateful to see you are safe." He began, looking at Haruhi. "She was worried, when she heard voices coming from the corner where you had disappeared. And that she is very happy to realize those voices belonged to friends." He continued. Beth then turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Konichi and began to sign again.

They walked over to her and hugged her. Mrs. Konichi stepped back, "We're just happy you're safe." She said quietly, her eyes watery but happy. Beth nodded and smiled up at them before turning back to Haruhi and the others. They were all looking slightly confused and Beth's sheepish smile returned to her face.

"I am def" She said, though her words were slurred slightly. "My pawents wanted me to manage on my own, so they taught me how to wead lips and speak...to a certain extent." She explained, her eyes downcast for a moment before looking back up to watch for any replies. Haruhi smiled softly, Mori remained standing as stoic as ever and Honey looked at her with a look of wonder in his eyes. It was hard for them to follow but they managed to all the same.

Beth turned to Koto, frowning slightly and signed something to him. He just shrugged it off and she shook her head. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked politely. Koto turned to her, and Beth turned to her as well to see why. "It's nothing really." Koto began. "She's just apologizing because she feels she ruined my birthday." He explained. Beth nodded in agreement at this, but then her eyes lit up as she thought of an idea. She tapped Koto on the shoulder and signed quickly in her excitement. He smiled and nodded in agreement before they turned back to the others.

"She suggested that you three join us, that way we can thank you for your help and celebrate my birthday at the same time." Koto explained. Haruhi put her pointer finger to her chin, thinking, "I don't know, I really should be getting home to put my groceries away." She explained, lifting up the three bags as examples. "Luckily I did not get anything that needed to be kept cool or frozen." She said as an after thought, while smiling happily about it.

"Oh, we could drive past your house and drop those off, it wouldn't be a problem." Ms. Konichi suggested. "It would be great to have more people there to celebrate this occasion with us. We have plenty of delicious food.."At this, Haruihi's eyes lit up as she began thinking about the different foods there would be, "and of course there will be the birthday cake and ice cream. The cake is so big, we couldn't possibly finish it all ourselves." Ms Konichi finished, this time causing Honey's eyes to light up in delight.

"Oooh, cake! Can we go? Please can we go Haru-chan?" Honey exclaimed, grabbing hold of Haruhi's hands and looking up to her with puppy dog eyes. Haruhi took one look at him and sighed, giving in. "All right, why not?" She asked. Honey began jumping up and down in excitement, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

And so it was decided that they would go with the Konichi family to celebrate Koto's birthday.

Authors Note: Please Read and Review. Currently this will be a one shot, but if people say they like it or they'd want more chapters to follow, I will be happy to write another chapter ^^


End file.
